This application relates to my co-pending application Ser. No. 177,197, filed 04/04/88.
1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a shipping rack for vehicle air dams.
2. Prior Art:
Racks to which the present invention relates are commonly used for shipping industrial parts. The parts are normally elongated members which do not easily fit into box-like containers. The racks used for this purpose normally have a bottom wall and upstanding end walls but not side walls (although the invention is applicable to a rack having side walls). The elements to be shipped can be easaily loaded onto the racks with the racks giving vertical end-wise support. A rack construction of this general character is disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,280. The present invention is concerned with such a rack which has a vertical air dam support structure particularly suited for the shipment of vehicle air dams which are fabricated of flexible plastic.
Vehicle air dams are frequently used in modern vehicle construction, particularly for cars. The air dams are positioned on the front end of the vehicle beneath the bumper structure. The ari dams serve both a practical function and an ornamental function. Air dams tend to reduce the air pressure beneath the vehicle to thereby cause the vehicle to "hug" the road with consequent improvements in driveability, particularly at higher speeds. From a design point to view, air dams result in the vehicle having an aerodynamic appearance which is desired in modern vehicles, particularly sport type cars.
Air dams are commonly made of flexible plastic material. Use of flexible plastic material is desirable from several points of view, for example, ease of production, ease of assembly, reduction in vehicle weight, and appearance. The flexible nature of the plastic material used to fabricate air dams has caused a problem, however, in connection with vehicles which have wrap-around bumpers. Wrap-around bumpers include a central bumper portion with end portions which extendn around the sides of the vehicle for a short distance. Such a bumper is described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,232. The wrap-around end portions of the vehicle air dam are very prone to flexing when the air dams are shipped. This flexing, if unrestrained, causes distortion or damage to the air dam.
In accordance with the present invention, an air dam support structure is provided on a shipping rack to constrain the end pieces of air dams and prevent unwanted motion thereof during storage and shipment.